wizards_worldfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Liadon Ichimaru
Zarys Historii '-Rodzinne Chwile-' Liadon urodził się w nietypowych okolicznościach. Było to wiele lat temu w Anglii, a dokładniej Liverpoolu. Jego ojciec był zwykłym mugolem, ot adwokatem. Matka natomiast pochodziła z Azji, gdzieś z bliżej nie znanych mu ostępów. Sam nigdy się nie dowiedział skąd dokładnie, jednak nieliczne pamiątki jakie zachował po rodzicach wskazywały na to, że pochodziła z pradawnej i potężnej rodziny magicznej. Pamiątki... No tak poza dziwnym, pradawnym imieniem nie pozostało ich wiele. Kilka fotografii, które z czasem przepadły, rodzinne zegarki, kolczyki i inna biżuteria, którą w czasie lat roztrwonił na przeżycie. Ale jak do tego wszystkiego doszło? Przecież Liadon nie urodził się jako sierota. Najpierw jak zawsze była radość. Narodziny dziecka były jednym z najszczęśliwszych momentów w życiu tej dwójki. Świętowaniu nie było końca, sąsiedzi, rodzina, po prostu wszyscy. Czas to był taki, iż nawet nie kłopotano zapraszać mugoli i czarodziei osobno. Wszyscy bawili się wspólnie doświadczając „Magicznych iluzji” jednych, oraz „magicznych wynalazków” drugich. Popijanie soku z dyni, zagryzanie czekoladowych żab i smakowanie Cocacoli. Tańce i hulańce, było po prostu wszystko. Oczywiście niemowlak nic z tego nie mógł pamiętać, spał na górze nieświadomy szczęścia jakie sprowadził na swą rodzinę. Czas mijał a życie w tym domu powróciło do normy. Kobieta była jednym z lepszych Aureorów i razem z mężem potrafiła zapewnić stabilny byt w domu. Mimo tego, że co rusz nawzajem zaskakiwali się swymi dziwactwami, czasem nawet doprowadzali do szewskiej pasji dawnymi przyzwyczajeniami, dom zawsze był przepełniony miłością. Czy to kwiaty przyniesione przez listonosza, czy też zaczarowane balony śpiewające ich piosenkę weselną, zawsze było coś co odzwierciedlało ich uczucia. Również małemu żyło się jak u pana Boga za piecem. Kołyszące się spokojnie „Mugolskie kołysanki” odprowadzały go w krainę snów. Za dnia zaś zabawiały go magiczne małe miotełki uciekające przed jego małymi rączkami. Po prostu sielanka, nic nie wskazywało na to co się wydarzy. Początkowo „magiczna” cześć rodziny była bardzo przychylna parze. Dziadkowie odwiedzali małego bobasa, który mając roczek miał tak samo zielone oczy jak jego dziadek. Staruszek radował się za każdym razem gdy ściskał jego palec lub obserwował co robił różdżką. Również babcia się nad nim rozczulała, ale oboje poczuli jeszcze więcej radości gdy chłopczyk po raz pierwszy przejawił oznaki swych magicznych mocy. Tak naprawdę nic nie znacząca sprawa, jednak gdy ktoś próbował zasłonić żaluzje w jego pokoju, te natychmiast się rozsuwały do wtóru śmiejącego się dziecka. O tak radosne chwile rodziny uwieczniające tą przezabawną scenę na różne sposoby, były urocze. Niejednokrotnie odlegli krewni przybywali w odwiedziny ciesząc się swym wzajemnym towarzystwem. Tak też miało być w 4 urodziny chłopczyka. W tym wieku Liadon miał już kilka wyraźnych cech. Blond włosy żyjące własnym życiem oraz wściekle zielone oczy, rzucały się od razu. Charakter też miał wyrazisty, uparty, butny, żywotny, ale przede wszystkim ufny i beztroski. Czasem takie połączenie było naprawdę nie do wytrzymania. Dodając do tego narowisty temperament i lubość z jaką manifestowała się jego magiczna moc... Cóż rodzice mieli sporo roboty z zatajaniem tego wszystkiego. W końcu jednak musieli zrezygnować z zostawiania go w mugolskim przedszkolu. Po jakimś głupim wybryku, gdy kawałki plasteliny zatkały w przedziwny sposób dziurki od nosa jednej z opiekunek. To był prawdziwy cyrk. W domu też był zmorą, czasem matka zaczarowywała jego kojec tak by nie mógł się z niego wydostać, tak zdobywała kilka minut spokoju ducha. Mimo to, oboje rodziców kochało bardzo malca i nie mogli się doczekać jego czwartych urodzin. Postanowili że zorganizują dwa przyjęcia. Jedno dla znajomych dzieci i ich rodziców. Drugie bardziej rodzinne, gdzie we wspólnym gronie nie będą musieli się obawiać magicznych wybryków. To była katastrofa. Całe przyjęcie trwało może godzinę, przy czym pierwsza część była upojna i błoga. Torty pokazy klauna, kilka mniejszych magicznych nie wzbudzających podejrzeń sztuczek. Zabawy dzieci nie było końca, a Liadon z łatwością odnajdywał się wśród swych niemagicznych rówieśników. Wszystko było wspaniale do momentu gdy nadszedł czas na rozpakowywanie prezentów. Dostawał najróżniejsze rzeczy, piłki, deskorolkę, kauczuki, duże klocki, ale nic nie dorównywało dużej plastykowej ciężarówce. Mógłby w niej usiąść i się przejechać. Pech jednak chciał gdy rozpakowywał kolejne prezenty jeden z maluchów bawił się tym właśnie samochodem. Przypadkowo go zepsuł, od pęknięty plastyk. Tak naprawdę nic poważnego bo w sekundę można było to naprawić „jak za dotknięciem czarodziejskiej różdżki”. Niestety mały solenizant nie dał takiej możliwości. Wybuchł płaczem, przy czym coś głośno huknęło a kilka dzieci aż odrzuciło gdy jakaś niewidzialna siła wyrzuciła winowajcę pod sufit. Ostatecznie nikomu nic się nie stało, jednak było mnóstwo odkręcania. Przyjechał departament niewłaściwego użycia zaklęć oraz departament tajności. Wszystkim mugolom zmodyfikowano pamięć, naprawione wszelkie szkody i rany. Jednak Ministerstwo zdecydowanie nie było zadowolone z takiego narażania tajności ich społeczeństwa. Kilka kar do zapłacenia, oraz nakaz przeprowadzki były dość krzywdzące. A to wszystko zaczęło się tak niewinnie. Nic więc dziwnego, że pod wieczór wykończeni rodzice z małym entuzjazmem czekali na przybycie kolejnych gości. Chcieli już mieć to z głowy. Mijała 17,18,19... Nikt się nie zjawiał. Nie można powiedzieć, że się tym zmartwili. Po prostu zasnęli, cała trójka. Oparci o siebie głowami rodzice z już nieco większym dzieciątkiem we wspólnym objęciu. Sielanka, bo przecież miłość przezwycięży wszystkie problemy. Z takiego właśnie sennego marzenia wybudził ich donośny ryk i huk wywarzanych z siłą drzwi. '-Początek-' Na miejsce pierwszy dotarł Mcklifen. Był to rosły mężczyzna, naprawdę potężny. W Ministerstwie zawsze dziwiono się, że jest zwykłym czarodziejem. Od lat bowiem zarzucano mu „Olbrzymią” krew. Na szczęście dla pracowników detektyw Mcklifen był typem, który wolał pracę w terenie. Bardzo rzadko pojawiał się w Filli Aureorów, jednocześnie zawsze o wszystkim był najszybciej poinformowany. Również tym razem przybył przed oddziałem czarodziejów, który zadeptał by wszystkie ślady. Stał na skraju posesji, tuż przy białej skrzynce na listy. Kontrastowała ona z wściekle zielonym zadbanym żywopłotem otaczającym cały budynek. Tylko w jednym miejscu był on zniszczony, jak gdyby banda albo jakieś stado zmutowanych stworów przetoczyło się przezeń. Czarodziej zaciągnął się mocno dostarczając papierosowy dym do płuc. O tak, to go uspokoiło, a trzeźwość umysłu w takich sprawach była niezbędna. Wypuścił chmurę dymu, która przesłoniła mu widok. Gdy tylko się przerzedziła jeszcze raz rozejrzał się po miejscu zbrodni. Biały domek ledwo się trzymał i każdy moment mógłby być jego ostatnim. Wyglądał jak gdyby jakiś olbrzym rozerwał go na dwie części, kompletnie niszcząc jedną z nich. Gruzy walały się po całym podwórzu, a zamiast ściany detektyw mógł obejrzeć przekrój posiadłości. Kilka pokoi, w tym ten dziecinny w którym wciąż pod sufitem zwisała przekrzywiona i nieco uszkodzona mugolska pozytywka dla dzieci. Salon niemal doszczętnie zniszczony nosił znamię walki, co potwierdzały ślady krwi ciągnące się przez podłogę. Detektyw westchnął gdyż z tej perspektywy nic więcej nie mógł wywnioskować, było po prostu zbyt ciemno a blada poświata księżyca zbyt słaba. Zaciągnął się ostatni raz i rzucił niedopałek na ziemię, gdzie przydeptał go skórzanym butem. No właśnie cały ubiór tego czarodzieja był dziwny. Skórzany płaszcz z tysiącem kieszeni, kapelusz wprost od Indiany Johnsa. Zdecydowanie nie wyglądał jak typowy czarodziei w prze cudacznej, niewygodnej szacie. Chrzęst deptanego szkła i gruzów potoczył się w noc. W tej ciszy brzmiał jak huk armaty i mag zawahał się na moment wsłuchując w cisze. Wyprostował rękę w której znikąd pojawiła się różdżka i wyszeptał kilka słów. Podłoże zalała kaskada rozdygotanego światła. Mężczyzna przykucnął przyglądając się śladom na ziemi. Przerzucił kilka cegieł i innych kawałków gruzu. Nic nie przykuło jednak jego uwagi. Za wyjątkiem drzwi, a raczej tego co z nich zostało. Przynajmniej jedna trzecia dolnej części drzwi zniknęła, na pozostałym kawałku widać było bruzdy jak gdyby długie noże cięły na odlew. Chwycił za drzwi obracając je by ujrzeć ich drugą stronę. Były wyraźnie wgniecione, jak gdyby coś z ogromną siłą w nie uderzyło. Może jakieś zaklęcie eksplozji? Mrużąc oczy detektyw przyjrzał się gałce do drzwi, która przestała być już okrągła. Była powgniatana i wygięta jakby jakiś siłacz zgniótł ją w dłoniach. Chwycił różdżkę w zęby by móc wymacać coś niezwykłego. Jednak oprócz cienkich głębokich ubytków wokół klamki nic nie mógł znaleźć. Dziwne... -Eh... To już chyba trzeci raz w tym miesiącu. - Wyszeptał do siebie odkładając obiekt zainteresowania. W głowie zaczęła mu się krystalizować koncepcja tego co tu się stało. Teraz jednak zdecydowanie za mało wiedział. Odetchnął głęboko ruszając w kierunku gdzie kiedyś powinny być drzwi wejściowe. Wszedł do rudery rzucając światło wszędzie dookoła. Oparł się ręką o ścianę by wyminąć jakieś zwalisko przed sobą, jednak zawahał się. Przybliżył różdżkę obserwując tapetę. Głębokie bruzdy przecinały je odrywając w niektórych miejscach materiał. Przebiegł palcami po wcięciach. W umyśle pojawiły się mu wszelkie niepasujące ostrza czy zaklęcia, które nie mogły tego uczynić. Ostrożnie przeszedł do dalszego badania ruin. Wiele strzaskanych obiektów, kilka wypalonych zaklęciami miejsc, dawały wyobrażenie o tym co się tu stało. Wyglądało na to, że czarodziejka nie sprzedała tanio skóry, chyba to właśnie jej zaklęcie oderwało ściany domu. Podnosząc i oglądając najróżniejsze przedmioty starał się dojść do tego co się tu wydarzyło. Kawałki zbitego wazonu, kwiaty, szczeble niewiadomego pochodzenia, wciąż tlący się dywan czy też rozerwana sofa nie były jednoznacznymi wskazówkami. Czarodziej nachylił się wygrzebując spod gruzów nieco czarnego włosia. To jednak też było bez związku. Westchnął prostując się. Stał w centralnej części salonu, plecami do wyrwy w ścianie. Oprócz śladów krwi i ruin nie było tu prawie nic więcej. No i oczywiście ciał. Jedno z nich, kobiety, leżało twarzą do ziemi z dziwnie wykrzywioną głową i plamami krwi na ubiorze. Długie cięcia w materiale jej ubrania sugerowały, iż była to jej własna krew. Drugie natomiast było wszędzie, po trochu. Ręka tam, głowa tu, a części ciała w ogóle nie mógł odnaleźć. -Wygląda na to, że ktoś go po prostu wysadził, rozwalił na kawałeczki. -Rozległ się głos. Mcklifen nawet się nie wzdrygnął. Słyszał odległy odgłos deportacji i chciał wykorzystać ostatnie chwile spokoju. Opuścił palcami powieki oderwanej głowy, którą ciężko było zidentyfikować, ostatni raz rozejrzał się i wyprostował wyciągając świeżego papierosa. -Masz coś?- usłyszał pytanie. Spokojnie zapalił papierosa i zaciągnął się dymem. Dopiero wtedy odwrócił się ze spokojem. -To była grupa... To na pewno, jednak kto i jak mógł to zrobić...- Powiedział spokojnie wpatrując się w zakapturzoną postać. Jak dwa cienie, podążali za nią jacyś czarodzieje. Rozglądali się i dotykali wszystkiego zamazując wszelkie ślady. -Taki z Ciebie geniusz Mcklifen... -Postać westchnęła z politowaniem. Zupełnie jakby czekała wiele lat na okazję by wytknąć błąd detektywowi. Można było odnieść wrażenie, że ta sprawa jest dla niego jak prezent bożonarodzeniowy. -Dla mnie sprawa jest jasna. Napad rabunkowy, sprawcy uciekli koniec kwestii. Mcklifen odetchnął raz jeszcze i wpatrzył się w niebo. Ci amatorzy z Ministerstwa robili wszystko by każdą sprawę morderstwa zamknąć jak najszybciej. A najlepiej by nie była powiązana z NIM... Takie naciski wywierał minister, a tym razem mroczny znak nie widniał nad domem, więc sprawa była jeszcze prosta. Coraz częstsze morderstwa dobrych ludzi... A oni po prostu tak to zostawiają. Spoglądał w jasną poświatę księżyca zastanawiając się ile jeszcze musi się stać nim zaczną działać. -Wiesz, że to nie prawda. To na pewno Sam-Wiesz-Kto... -Zamknij się! Rabunek z ofiarami śmiertelnymi i tyle. Trzeba tylko zobaczyć czy na tyle nie zostawili jakichś śladów. W tym lesie za posesją może. Detektyw pokręcił głową zrezygnowany. Nie którzy woleli żyć w swej iluzji bezpieczeństwa, co by to było za życie gdyby w każdej chwili musieli by się GO obawiać. No i tych wszystkich stworów, które coraz częściej przechodzą na ich stronę. Cóż ale to ściągnęliśmy sami na siebie. Dyskryminacja wampirów, odizolowanie olbrzymów... ''Wpatrywał się w granatowe bezchmurne niebo i wtedy do niego dotarło. Papierosowy dym rozwiał się na wietrze odsłaniając mu w pełnej krasie księżyc. Blada poświata biła z pełnej tarczy ciała niebieskiego. Skonsternowany zmarszczył brwi łącząc fakty. Rozwalone siłą drzwi, klamka jakby ściśnięta przez kilkutonowe zwierze, ślady pazurów, kępka dziwnej sierści i... Pełnia... Donośny krzyk poniósł się echem po całej okolicy. Był to odgłos zarzynania czarodzieja. -Szybko! To Wilkołaki!- Ryknął Mcklifen do oszołomionej pozostałej dwójki. Rzucił się w kierunku tylnej części posesji, tam gdzie był las w którym to mogli ukryć się wilkołaki. Z wysoko uniesioną różdżką, przedarł się przez dom robiąc wiele hałasu. Był jednak za późno widział jak ogromny basior rozrywa jednego z czarodziejów na kawałki. Robił to jedną łapą i paszczą. W drugiej zaś trzymał za nogę zwisające bezradnie dziecko... ''-'Sprawozdanie numer 19832'- W czasie rekonstrukcji wydarzeń na miejscu zbrodni, oraz poszukiwaniu poszlak doszło do kontaktu ze mordercą. Był to Finagan L. znany i karany wielokrotnie Wilkołak. W związku z tym, że zaatakował jednego z funkcjonariuszy, rozpoczęliśmy działania mające na celu obezwładnienie go. Okazało się to jednak niezwykle trudne. W związku z tym, za główny cel obraliśmy obronę własnego życia. W efekcie wilkołak został obezwładniony, a co się okazało później zabity. Musiał to być efekt niefortunnego połączenia zaklęć funkcjonariuszy. W czasie akcji polegli funkcjonariusz Klos, oraz Mcklifen. Interakcja z wilkołakiem pozwala snuć domysły, iż wszystko to był nieszczęśliwy wypadek. Rzeczony wilkołak musiał znaleźć się pod działaniem pełni w pobliżu domu, co spowodowało nieszczęśliwy wypadek. Szczegółowy raport z miejsca zbrodni oraz sekcja zwłok załączona w A4.(5)s.3 . Do sukcesów należy udane odbicie syna zamordowanej pary. Jego ciało nosi ślady kilku pomniejszych ran. Z analizy uzdrowicieli wynika, że nie został ugryziony. W związku z brakiem kontaktu z rodziną przekazujemy kuratele nad nim do odpowiednich organów ministerstwa. Kategoria:Postacie